Devices, systems, and methods for performing in-vivo imaging of passages or cavities with a body, and for gathering information other than or in addition to image information (e.g., temperature information, pressure information), may be known in the art. Such devices may include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities.
An in-vivo imaging device may include, for example, an imaging system for obtaining images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as, for example, the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. The imaging system may include, for example, an imager associated with an optical system, and optionally an illumination unit, a power source, a transmitter, and an antenna. Other types of in-vivo devices exist, such as, for example, endoscopes that may not require a transmitter, and, for example, in-vivo devices performing functions other than imaging.
Various operations performed by an in-vivo imaging device may consume energy provided by, for example, a power source within the device. Typically, reliable transmission of images may consume a significant amount of energy. There may be other “costs” or resource usages associated with reliably transmitting images, for example, a need to implement algorithms and/or processes for data compression, error detection and/or error correction.